The Sputnik
Story Story Artists James S. Baker Ronnie Del Carmen Matthew Luhn Bill Presing Alexander Woo Enrico Casarosa Louis Gonzales Ted Mathot Nathan Stanton Josh Cooley Brian Larsen Kevin O'Brien Peter Sohn Additional Storyboarding Mike Cachuela Justin Hunt Brian Fee Doug Frankel Scott Morse Art Production Artists Nelson "Rey" Bohol Albert Lozano Mark Cordell Holmes Randy Berrett Nate Wragg Additional Visual Development William Cone Peter Deseve Bud Luckey Buck Lewis Art Interns Jay Epperhart Robert Page Willy Hwang Jared Purrington Miranda Walker Erin Magill Thomas Thesen Editorial Second Assistant Editors Kevin Rose-Williams Thomas Gonzales Elizabeth Mantia David Suther Margaret Lily Andres C.J. Hsu Patrick Day Kennedy Sets & Layout Layout Artists Mahyar Abousaeedi Andrew Cadelago Sukwon Park Josh Anon Patrick James Evan Pontoriero Cortney Armitage Sungyeon Joh Suzanne Slatcher Modeling Artists Jacob Brooks Kristifir Klein Andrew Dayton Michael Krummhoefener Raymond V. Wong Jae H. Kim Gary Schultz Animation Animation Preproduction Bolhem Bouchiba Robert H. Russ Doug Dooley Andrew Gordon Andrew L. Schmidt Kureha Yokoo Kristophe Vergne Animators Joe Haider Ralph Palmer Mario Menjivar Robb Pratt Richard Bazley David A. Zaboski Michael Swofford Anne-Marie Bardwell Marco Allard Patrick Delage Borja Montoro Cavero Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Manny Banados Andries Maritz Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden Rejean Bourdages Caroline Cruikshank Bert Klein Christopher Bradley Tom Gately John Ripa Anthony Ho Wong Jared Beckstrand Robert Espanto Domingo Bolhem Bouchiba Oliver Thomas Steven Pierre Gordon Dougg Williams Larry White Ron Husband Jean Morel William Recinos Georges Abolin David Berthier Eric Delbecq Enis Tahsin Özgür Kristoff Vergne Gie Santos Sid Ahearne Alan Lam Lily Dell Raul Garcia Teddy Hall Teresa Martin Theresa Wiseman Eric Walls Trey Finney Shawn E. Keller Christopher Sauve Mark Koetsier Gilda Kouros Bill Waldman Jay Jackson Doug Krohn Dave Burgess Dave Kupczyk Gary J. Perkovac Philip Morris Pierre Alary Bolhem Bouchiba Thierry Goulard Stéphane Sainte Foi Kevin Wotton Deborah Cameron Bernard Derrman Gilda Palinginis Ricard Hoppe Tom Roth Doug Frankel Ralf Palmer Yoshimichi Tamura Phil Young Mark Pudleiner Doug Krohn David Brewster Fix Animation Lead Andrew Beall Fix And Additional Animation Sequoia Blankenship Jae Hyung Kim Simon Christen Bruce Kuei K.C. Roeyer Tom Zach Chiwook Han Crowds Animation Lead Arik Ehle Crowd Animators Simon Allen Dovi Anderson Elliott Roberts Alex Fleisig Characters Character Leads Paul Aichele Christian Hoffman Tom Sanocki Sonoko Konishi Modeling & Articulation Artists Jason Bickerstaff Carmen Ngai Kevin Singleton Brian Tindall Brian Boyd Jonathan Paine Ian Steplowski Austin Lee John Singh Pottebaum Thomas Lance Thornton Audrey Wong Shade, Paint & Groom Character Shading Lead Byron Bashforth Shading Artists Eric Andraos Marc Cooper Patrick Guenette Junyi Ling Alex Seiden Erin Tomson Alec Bartsch Sarah Fowler Deluna Ana G. Lacaze Jordan Robert Moyer Stephan Vladimir Bugaj Michael Fu Stephen King George Nguyen Sonja Struben Colin Hayes Thompson Athena Xenakis Digital Painters Jamie Frye Ernesto Nemesio Yvonne Herbst Japeth Pieper Maria Lee Bill Zahn Additional Shading Mira Nikolic Josh Qualtieri Brian M. Rosen Jack Paulus Shading Packet Artists Lori Klocek Bryn Imagire Crowds & Simulation Simulation Artists Jessica Abroms Claudia Chung Edgar Rodriguez Matthew Webb Ben Andersen Christina Garcia Alex Seiden Brad Winemiller Jacob Brooks George Nguyen Thomas Lance Thornton Jane Yen Lighting Master Lighting Artists Lloyd Bernberg Scott G. Clifford Steven James Jonathan Pytko Kenneth Sullivan Tim Best Airton Dittz, Jr. Mitch Kopelman Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Peter Sumanaseni Maria Yershova Brian Boyd Danielle Feinberg Luke Martorelli Michael Sparber Jeremy Vickery Shot Lighting Artists Jeremy Birn Keith Cormier Chris Fowler Sungyeon Joh Ian Megibben Angelique Reisch David Shavers Ye Won Cho Kathleen Cosby Julie Garcia Josee Lajoie Eileen O'Neill Afonso Salcedo Sonja Struben Charu Clark Bena Currin Ian House Jessica Giampietro McMackin Sudeep Rangaswamy Julien Schreyer Kyoung Lee Swearingen Effects Effects Artists |- |Ben Andersen |Gary Bruins |- |Juan J. Buhler |Chris Chapman |- |Patrick Coleman |Trent Crow |- |Eric Froemling |Tolga Goktekin |- |Seth Holladay |Jason Johnston |- |Chris King |Mach Tony Kobayashi |- |Tom Nixon |Darwyn Peachey |- |Jon Reisch |Chen Shen |- |Enrique Vila |} Assistant Production Managers Coordinators Songs “Funky Fanfare” Written by Keith Mansfield Courtesy of APM Music “Animatehouse (Main Title)” from “Doodle Toons My Best Friend's Wedding” Written by Thomas Newman Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Thanks To Everyone At Don Bluth Who Supported This Production Information Systems Greg Brandeau A/V Engineering Daniel Annereau Grant Gatzke M.T. Silvia Christopher Fehring Warren Latimer Alex Stahl Jason Watkins Bob Frey Edgar Quinones Kelli Townley Administration & Application Support Alejandro Aguilar Krissy Cababa Heidi Parmelee Tlacaelel Alvarez Cassandra Falby Peter Plackowski Tlaloc Alvarez Marty Lew May Pon Data Management Group Mary Ann Gallagher Peter Nye Mark Harrison Heidi Stettner Wyan Jow Curtis Wichern Desktop & Infrastructure Gabriel Benveniste Lars R. Damerow Miles Egan Remy Galang Bethany Jane Hanson Dan Hoffman Jason "Jayfish" Hull Peter Kaldis Cory Ander Knox Jeremiah Macias Michael A. O'Brien Auburn C. Schmidt Elle Yoko Suzuki Peter Ward Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Bryan Bird James G. Dashe Edward Escueta Alisa Gilden Warren Hays Ling Hsu Jose Richard Ignacio John Kirkman Chris Lasell Bob Morgan Mark Pananganan Nelson Sette Siu Andy Thomas Jay Weiland Johnoel Cuevas Ross Dickinson Erik Forman James Handelin Jason Hendrix Kenneth Huey Thomas Indermaur Elise Knowles Matthew Muhili Lindahl Terry Lee Moseley Wil Phan David Sotnick Rudy Jason Vucelich Ian Westcott Renderman Development Dana Batali Per Christensen Julian Fong Renee Lamri Katrin Petersen Jonathan Shade Wendy Wirthlin James Burgess Ray Davis Christopher Ford David Laur Brian K. Saunders Dylan Sisson Loren Carpenter Tom Duff Ian Hsieh Mark Leone Brenden Schubert Brad West Wayne Wooten Development Mary Coleman Molly Nealan Jeff Pidgeon Ryan Lynch Karen Paik Juliet Pokorny Kiel Murray Ruth Palmer Katherine Sarafian Consumer Products Mary Beech Kat Chanover Emery Low Kelly Bonbright T.Q. Jefferson Jonathan Rogriguez Kirsta Sheffler Ben Butcher Morgan Karadi Christopher Schnabel Marketing Donald Evans Ed Chen Andrew Dreyfus Hilary Goss Desiree Mourand Jeffrey Raymond Amanda Sorena Leeann Alameda Deborah Coleman Steven Fleig-Argula Cherie Hammond Shannon Nicosia James Roderick Clayborn Welch Angela Bliss Erin Dogan Adam Gates Sean Mcginn Burt Peng Laurie Schrey Timothy Zohr Don Bluth Shorts Osnat Shurer Ann Brilz Alice Clendenen Roger Gould Holly Lloyd Sureena Mann Anthony A. Apodaca Jaclyn Brodsky Tim Fox James Hummel Sara Maher Erica Milsom Bill Polson Steve Bloom Edwin Chang Liz Gazzano Tony Kaplan Alex Mandel Brice Parker Administration & Finance Britta Bradley Daniel Combs Timothy Glass Mark Joseph Stephanie Pham Michelle Simons Wendy Dale Tanzillo Deana Walker Katherine Witt Nancy Garretson Case Rachel Ergas Kentaro Hinoki Thomas Leblanc Kristina Ruud Joan Smalley Shari Villarde Annette Wang Shalia Chopra Heather Feng-Yang Heather D.C. Jackson Karen Perry Todd Shaiman Kirsten Ames Staubi Cameron Walker Sue Williams Nancy M. Wong Facilities Tom Carlisle John Bennett Kenny Condit Joe Garcia Brian G. Mckenna Kevan Parmelee Craig Payne Marco Castellanos Paul Gillis Cherise Miller Peter Schreiber Kent Barnes Wendy Collins Keith Johnson Edgar A. Ochoa Brian Torres Human Resources Lori Mcadams Eleuterio Cruzat. Jr. Tricia Green Danielle Levin Elizabeth Palmore Stephanie Sheehy Yvonne Brazil Lisa Ellis Dawn Haagstad Robin Mcdonald Erica Perkins-Youman Kimberly Clark Tiffany Reno Fung Pamela Harbridge Marcos Navarrete Jennifer Pollard Monica Vandis Production Resources Shelley Katayama Susan T. Tatsuno Terry McQueen John Walker Eben F. Ostby Hana Yoon Software Development Howard Look Lorraine Aochi Michael Chann Tony Derose Sean Feeley Tara Hernandez Geoffrey Irving Oren Jacob Michael Kass Tashana Landray Michelle Lunn Kamal Mistry Chris Perry Chris Schoeneman Kay Seirup Burton Siu J. Warren Trezevant Adam Woodbury Renee Adams Ian Buono Christopher Colby Karen Clendenin Kurt Fleischer Wilson Taylor Holliday Paul Isaacs Rob Jensen Jason Kim Yun Lien Mark Meyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Susan Salituro Patrick Schork Bill Sheffler Eliot Smyrl Sigmund Vik Lisa S. Young John R. Anderson Andrew Butts Rob Cook George Elkoura Lisa Forssel Hayley Iben Lucas R.A. Ives Pushkar Joshi Murat N. Konar Wendell Luebbe Tim Milliron Cory Omand Florian Sauer Stefan Schulze Sarah Shen Allison Styer Andy Witkin Don Bluth University & Archives Randy Nelson Christine Freeman David R. Haumann Nader Safinya Deann Cobb Elizabeth Greenberg Elyse Klaidman Peggy Tran-Le Samuel Daffner Juliet Greenberg Adrienne Ranft Sarah Walker Purchasing & Relocation Kristin Gamble Dennis “DJ” Jennings Safety & Security Keith Kops Al Cimino Ramon Hannon Noah Skinner Marlon Castro Richard Cogger Michael Hitson Brian Smith Paul Chideya Gerald E. Hackett, III Kristine Javier Joni Superticioso Craft Services By Don Bluth Café Osvaldo Tomatis Lauren Grbich Francisco Martinez Marie Nilsson Guillermo Segovia Luis Alarcon-Cisneros Larry Henderson Jose Martinez Luigi Passalacqua Francisco A. Figueroa Candelaria Lozano Oscar Martinez Pier Giorgio Peruccon Olga Velazquez Don Bluth Productions Frank Aalber Darla K. Anderson Matt Aspbury Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Jennifer Birmingham Zoe Boxer Torbin Xan Bullock David Carney Ben Catmull Kevin Chesnos Pamela J. Choy Louis Clichy Robin Cooper Susan Frank Craig Good John Halstead Steacy Hendrickson Daniel Holland Jason Hudak Barry Johnson Brad Kane Hoon H. Kim Keith Daniel Klohn Tia Kratter Erik Langley Chris Lawrence John Lee Gillian Libbert Nicholas Lucas Jake Martin Meaghan Miller Mark Nielsen Rosaleen O'Byrne Bob Pauley Mark Piretti Thomsa Porter Steve Purcell Lee Rase Kathleen Relyea Amera Rizk Anthony Rosenast Shannon Ryan Dan Scanlon Andrew H. Schmidt J. Garett Sheldrew Patrick Siemer Erik Smitt Doug Sweetland Derek Thompson Lindsay Vandergalien Deirde Warin Bill Watral Bob Whitehill Bill Wise Alexander Adell Alexis Angelidis Alan Barillaro Chris Bernardi Neil Blevins Max Brace Christopher M. Burrows Trish Carney Corinne Cavallaro Youngjae Choi Anthony Christov Jonathen Collins Pete Docter Axel Geddes Craig Grasso Stephanie Hamilton Kearsley Higgins Jesse Hollander Steven Clay Hunter Thomas Jordan Michael Kilgore Robert Kinkead Ellissa Knight Shawn Krause Ken Lao Alison Leaf Scott Kemmer Brian London David Maccarthy Stephen May David Munier Ricky Nierva Adrian Ochoa Laura Phillips Maxwell Planck Amila Puhala Rich Quade Denise Ream Laura Reynolds Nickolas Rosario Kim Ross Gary Rydstrom Stephen Schaffer Ken Schretzmann Mark Shirra Matthew Silas Marc Sondheimer Tessa Swigart Jenni Tsoi Sophie Vincelette Andrea Warren Maggie Weidner Andy Whittock Anna Wolitzky Gregory Amundson Jeanne Applegate David Batte Bert Berry Colin Bohrer Ken Bruce Benjamin Brutt Liz Kupinski Carter Brenda Chapman Jiayi Chong Scott Clark Michael Comet Ralph Eggleston Rob Gibbs Anthony Greenberg Nigel Hardwidge Timothy Hittle Richard Holland Richard Hurrey Jean-Claude Kalache Glenn Kim Noah Klocek Sabine Koch Jacob Kuenzel Jeremy Lasky Ellen Moon Lee Susan E. Levin Daniel Lopez Munoz Victoria R. Manley Nat Mclaughlin Victor Navone Kevin Nolting Brandon Onstott Steve Pilcher Bobby Podesta Patrik Puhala Kori Rae Jim Reardon Jonas Rivera Roger Rose Dale Ruffolo John Sanford Ferdi Scheepers Ross Scroble Jay Shuster Brian Smits Renee Steen Renee Tam Gaston Ugate Carol Wang John Wareen Emma Weyerman Derek Williams Brian Wright Meng Yu Special Thanks Robert L. Baird Cody Cameron Alan Freedland Chris Jenkins Phil Lord David Stern John-Paul Beeghly Bernard Hiller Errol Morris John Schmidt Carter Bays Shoghi Catstel de Oro Will Gluck Bill Kelly Steven Liu Stephen Lunn Tim McKeon Adam Pava John Ritchie Rodney Rothman Barbara Zipperman Kevin Cecil & Andy Riley Phill O'Dell Kimberly Hightower Cecil Kramer Tia Nolan Mark Burton Martin Clunes Doug Ikeler Rich Murkin Steve Price Nick Park Ash Brannon Alan Cohen Jeremy Garelick Jay Lavender Chris Miller Chris Buck Kirk Wise Jason Brewer Franz Lanting Michelle Murdocca Tony Stacchi Peter J. Burns Penney Finkelman-Cox Chris Harris Jay Lavender Deanna Marsigliese Judah Miller and Murray Miller Sandra Rabins Erica Rivinoja Craig Thomas Ivan Bilancio Steve Coogan Oily Mills Greg Perler Jim Campbell David Cox Uli Meyer Prakash Patel Kisaburo Toriumi Marie Davis Dan Gerson Jason Lethcoe Jeff Ranjo Roger Allers Jill Culton Jonathan McHugh Wayne Rice Stuart Sumida Jordan Cahan Paul C. Gerard Jim Hecht Warren Leonhardt Chris McKenna Andrea M. Miloro Don Rhymer Claudette Roland David N. Weiss Alan Brember Jon Crowe Andy King Stephen Moore Pete Baynham Jemaine Clement Martin Elliott Stephen Moore Sara Woodhatch Production Babies Abigail Aiden Anton Brighton Claire Edison Ella Ford Jack Josephine Laura Logan Luke Malia Miles Nola Peggy Roman Sarah Zachary Adrian Akiko Audrey Cameron Devon Eleuterio III Elladale Gabriel John Katherine Lotus Lulu Lewis Malina Nate Oliver Phoenix Ruth Shaya Zoey Adriel Alexander Bosco Ciana Donovan Elijah Emily Isabel Julia Katherine Lilly Luisa Madeline Mariah Nicolas Oscar Rebecca Sammy William Zuhan Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Digital Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using Dial-Core AMD Opteron™ processes Provided by Advanced Micro Devices The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. Animated Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation Ford Motor Company Category:Credits